


То, что дозволено (The Allowables)

by PulpFiction



Series: HOT DOLPHIN SEX [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dolphins, Idiots in Love, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Wedding Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Сиквел к "Дельфинам", глубокая, нежная и тонкая романтика.





	1. Глава 1. Ты не будешь возражать, если я это сделаю?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Allowables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434688) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 
  * A translation of [The Allowables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434688) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



Шерлок сидит на диване и наблюдает за Джоном, который моет посуду в раковине с руками по локоть в воде. Шерлок полон неги и дремоты после сытного обеда, приготовленного Джоном, и отчаянно хочет лечь и расслабиться. Тем не менее, он не ложится, а смотрит, как Джон вытягивает резиновую пробку на цепочке, слушает, как остывшая вода утекает в слив в ленивом засасывающем круговороте. Джон вытирает руки о мокрое кухонное полотенце и тщательно развешивает его на спинке стула для просушки.  
Шерлок смотрит, как Джон поворачивается к нему, и улыбается в ответ, когда видит улыбку Джона, пересекающего комнату и направляющегося к дивану, где его ожидает один консультирующий детектив. Джон берет пульт, садится и кладет ноги на кофейный столик. Как только он устраивается, Шерлок, в свою очередь, вытягивается на диване во весь рост и кладет голову ему на колени.  
— Ты не будешь возражать, если я это сделаю?   
— Ты спрашиваешь, можешь ли положить голову мне на колени, когда мы смотрим телевизор? Шерлок, любовь моя, сегодня утром твой рот ласкал мой член…  
— Твой _агрессивный_ член!  
— …и теперь ты сомневаешься, нормально ли положить голову мне на колени?   
Джон фыркает от прилива нежности, пробегая рукой по волосам Шерлока. Пальцы Джона играют с кудрями, отводя их от шеи, уха, лба. Он погружает в них пальцы и нежно подергивает, и Шерлок чувствует, как из головы уходит напряжение, о котором он и не подозревал. Шерлок любит это. Он любит домашнюю интимность таких моментов — трогательных, дразнящих, нежных. «Я умирал с голоду,» — думает он про себя в тысячный раз. «До этого я просто умирал с голоду».  
— Но это же совершенно разные вещи, Джон, — наконец, отвечает Шерлок, возвращаясь мыслями к разговору. — Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я ласкал тебя ртом. Это очевидно. Но откуда я знаю, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я положил голову тебе на колени? Вдруг ты этого не хочешь?  
— Значит, полагаешь, тебе разрешено делать только то, что мне нравится? Шерлок, это не имеет смысла. С момента нашей встречи ты делаешь исключительно то, что мне не нравится. И раньше это никогда тебе не мешало.   
— Тогда мне было нечего терять.  
— А теперь?  
Шерлок вздыхает от несносной привычки Джона подталкивать его к высказыванию тех вещей, о которых он говорить не хочет. Впрочем, с каждым разом становится все легче. С каждым днем Шерлоку все легче выразить мысли, о которых он раньше и думать не смел. Он говорит о них, и Джон не уходит, значит, все в порядке  
— Джон. А теперь я могу потерять _тебя_. Это было бы едва ли возможно, если бы ты ушел раньше. Но теперь это, безусловно, стало неуправляемым. Я бы этого не пережил. Нет, я не хочу делать то, что тебе не понравится.  
— Думаешь, я уйду, если ты сделаешь то, что мне не нравится? Наверняка ты видишь, что существует очень длинный континуум поведения и действий, которые «не нравятся». Класть голову на колени и близко нет в этом списке. Я не собираюсь уходить, Шерлок. Я ведь раньше не уходил?  
Шерлок приподнимает бровь и ждет, когда до Джона дойдет только что сказанное. Джон несколько раз моргает, прежде чем его лицо озаряется.  
— Ах, понимаю. Да, хорошо. Я ушел. Женился. Но теперь-то ты в курсе, почему, верно? Теперь ты знаешь, что я сделал это только для того, чтобы _вернуться_. Я всегда возвращался, с самого первого дня, как ты покорил меня. И больше я не уйду.  
Шерлок проводит рукой по голени Джона, крепко обхватывает его лодыжку.  
— Не уверен.  
Джон берет пульт и приглушает звук, глядя на профиль Шерлока, такого сильного и гордого, но настолько неуверенного в этих зыбких материях. Шерлок чувствует его взгляд и поворачивается на спину, чтобы взглянуть на Джона. На его лице искренность, глаза смотрят с детским нетерпеливым ожиданием.  
— Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне всегда, когда захочешь, в любом месте, независимо от того, что мы делаем. Ты можешь лежать на мне, подо мной, сидеть на мне, обнимать меня, целовать, да все, что угодно. Только наедине! Ты не можешь прикасаться ко мне на людях.  
— Вот видишь! Это сбивает с толку. Существуют _правила_.  
Джон расстегивает первые три пуговицы рубашки Шерлока и скользит рукой под теплую ткань. Он ласкает гладкую грудь Шерлока, его стройные мышцы, заставляет сосок затвердеть. Шерлок упивается тем, что все его хаотичное, неукротимое, ураганоподобное естество успокаивается и замирает, когда к нему прикасается Джон. Похоже, что Джон является панацеей от всех Шерлоковых хворей. Скучно? Джон. В ярости? Джон. Сходит с ума? Джон. Джон — эликсир. Шерлок принимает его при каждом возможном случае, в любой дозе, которая доступна.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я написал список? Я знаю, что мы шутили об этом прежде, но я не против его составить, если тебе станет проще.  
Шерлок садится лицом к лицу с Джоном, тяжело опираясь на его плечо. Пробегает пальцами по бедрам Джона, по сильным крепким бедрам, скрытым под поношенными тонкими фланелевыми домашними штанами и целует в волосы.  
— Может быть. Может быть, это хорошая идея. Я не люблю, когда чего-то не знаю. Может быть, составить два списка «наедине» и «на людях», поскольку они, похоже, попадают в разные категории?  
— Я знаю, что тебе не нравится чего-то не знать, любимый. Знаю. Завтра же начну. Если я включу звук обратно, ты же не порушишь мне все удовольствие и не расскажешь, кто преступник до первой рекламной паузы? Потому что этого действительно нельзя делать.  
— Могу я ласкать тебя ртом, когда ты смотришь телевизор?  
— Можешь, но тогда я не смогу осуществить то, что хочу сделать позже, в кровати.   
— Во всем виноват племянник.  
— Ради всего святого…  
— Нам, похоже, стоит просто пойти в кровать.  
— Вот паршивец!  
...

 _От: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
К: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Дата: чт, 5 июня 2014 в 19:12  
Тема: Список вещей, которые тебе разрешается делать..._  
Шерлок,  
Вот начало списка. Китайская еда на ужин?  
Джон  
 _  
От: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
К: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Дата: чт, 5 июня 2014 в 19:16  
Тема: re: Список вещей, которые тебе разрешается делать..._  
Джон,  
Ты сидишь рядом со мной. Почему отправляешь список по электронной почте?  
ШХ

 _От: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
К: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Дата: чт, 5 июня 2014 в 19:18  
Тема: re: re: Список вещей, которые тебе разрешается делать..._  
Потому что я хотел, чтобы у тебя была копия списка. Я прикрепил его.  
Джон  
 _  
От: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
К: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Дата: чт, 5 июня 2014 в 19:19  
Тема: re: re: re: Список вещей, которые тебе разрешается делать..._  
К письму не приложено никакого файла, идиот. Китайская еда на ужин звучит прекрасно. Возьми заодно Рислинг (белое вино, п.п.).  
ШХ

 _От: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
К: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeduction.co.uk  
Дата: чт, 5 июня 2014 в 19:22  
Тема: re: re: re: re: Список вещей, которые тебе разрешается делать..._  
Черт, прости. Попробовал еще раз, но никак не могу разобраться в этих аттачментах. Просто скопирую и вставлю то, что у меня пока написано. Можешь ответить любыми комментариями, ладно?  
На Людях тебе разрешается:  
1\. Держать меня за руку  
2\. Целовать меня (лицо, губы, все в этом роде)  
3\. Класть руку на талию или плечи  
4\. Говорить, что ты меня любишь  
5\. Обнимать меня  
6\. Называть уместными прозвищами, только не _агрессивным_ членом  
На Людях тебе запрещается:  
1\. Выполнять любое сексуальное действие с моим или твоим участием  
2\. Обсуждать нашу сексуальную жизнь с людьми, которых мы знаем (или не знаем), кроме тех случаев, когда я разрешаю в явном виде; например, если ты захочешь поговорить с Лестрейдом о… нет, зачеркни это, тебе не разрешено разговаривать с кем-либо о нашей сексуальной жизни, нигде и никогда.  
3\. Валить меня на землю, чтобы пообниматься (упоминаю об этом только из-за случая Любовницы с Киркой на прошлой неделе).  
4\. Заходить со мной в общественный туалет. Ты можешь там быть, но не в той же кабинке, поскольку все посетители будут в курсе того, чем мы занимаемся. Я помню, что на каникулах разрешил тебе прийти в ванную и принять со мной душ, но это касается только нашего дома или отеля.  
Ладно, это все, что я успел написать. Пойду за обедом и вином.  
:-) Джон

 _От: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeducton.co.uk  
К: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Дата: чт, 5 июня 2014 в 19:37  
Тема: re: re: re: re: re: Список вещей, которые тебе разрешается делать..._  
Джон. В этом списке должно быть довольно много дозволенных вещей, так что я добавил еще несколько.  
1\. Нашептывать на ухо непристойности, включая нижеизложенные, но не ограничиваясь ими:  
 _Не могу дождаться, когда смогу взять в рот твой агрессивный член  
Твой зад в этих джинсах прямо хочется съесть  
Ты должен войти в меня прямо сейчас нахрен  
Я собираюсь отвезти тебя домой и заставить кончить так мощно, что ты неделю не сможешь ясно мыслить_  
Да, я понимаю, что нужно шептать тихо, чтобы не слышали окружающие нас идиоты.  
2\. Тискать тебя, когда мы в такси, потому что, честно говоря, водитель не сможет увидеть, что я делаю, если только не повернет зеркало заднего вида по меньшей мере на сорок пять градусов и на привстанет на два–шесть дюймов в зависимости от роста, что, очевидно, небезопасно для вождения.  
3\. Использовать чуланы, лестничные клетки, темные переулки, пустые кабинеты, отдельные ванные комнаты с запирающимися дверьми, столы в ресторанах с длинными скатертями, переполненные вагоны в метро и т. д., когда мне просто жизненно необходимо прикоснуться/обнять тебя.  
Не захватишь бисквитов Яффа?   
ШХ

«Получил твое письмо. Идея о нашёптывании непристойностей на людях гениальна. ВСЕГДА»   
«Я думал, тебе это понравится. ВКМ» _(Вернись ко мне, п.п.)_  
«Можешь нашептывать мне непристойности в любое время и в любом месте. ВСЕГДА»  
«Можно мне писать тебе непристойности? Можно рассказать, что я думаю о твоем агрессивном члене и о своих планах насчет него? ВКМ»  
«Иисус Х. Христос [1]. ВСЕГДА»  
«У Христа тоже второе имя Хэмиш? ВКМ»  
«Нечестивый придурок. ВСЕГДА»


	2. Все, что угодно

От: _Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk_  
К: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeducton.co.uk  
Дата: Пт, 6 июня 2014 в 11:16  
Тема: То, что дозволено, прода…  
Шерлок,  
Миссис Хадсон попросила вернуть мешок для пылесоса, туалетный ершик, лопасти к вентилятору и без ее разрешения больше их не брать. Я даже не хочу знать об этом.  
Еще я добавил два твоих предложения к списку «На людях»:  
7\. Шептать на ухо непристойности (более чем дозволено, даже весьма приветствуется, я планирую делать для тебя то же самое, считай предупреждением).  
8\. УМЕРЕННОЕ тисканье в такси, поскольку мне нужно быть в состоянии выйти из машины, не привлекая внимания, а также идти.  
Чуланы, лестничные клетки, темные переулки, рестораны, пустые офисы и т.д. вычеркиваются из списка.  
Я начинаю работать над списком «Наедине», который, по моему замыслу, будет гораздо объемнее. Где ты?  
Джон

 _От: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeducton.co.uk_  
К: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Дата: Пт, 6 июня 2014 в 12:46  
Тема: Re: То, что дозволено, прода…  
Нахожусь в лаборатории Бартса и тестирую влияние телесных жидкостей на различные типы бытовых отходов (потенциальные доказательства), которые обычно встречаются в мешках для пылесосов.  
Молли посылает тебе привет.  
Думаю, в списке «Наедине» должна быть одна фраза: «Все, что угодно, пожалуйста.»  
Буду дома около 16:00.  
ШХ

 _От: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk_  
К: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeducton.co.uk  
Дата: Пт, 6 июня 2014 в 15:22  
Тема: Re: Re: То, что дозволено, прода…  
Шерлок,  
Передай Молли ответный привет!  
Вот начало списка «Наедине». Я был прав, он окажется большим.  
Наедине тебе разрешается:  
1\. Быть в любой комнате, где и я, в том числе в ванной, за исключением ситуации, когда я сижу в туалете.  
2\. Есть с моей тарелки. Самое время упомянуть, что тебе позволено делать мне чай и тосты, если вдруг ты раньше этим не занимался, думая, что это тебе не позволено. Ха.  
3\. Надевать мою пижаму, даже если она слишком коротка для тебя.  
4\. Проявлять нежность в любом виде: целоваться, касаться, прижиматься, обниматься, тискаться и т.д. Все это в высшей степени приветствуется. Используй меня, как одеяло, подушку, подставку для ног, неважно. Прикасайся ко мне.  
5\. Инициировать секс. Если я не в настроении, то скажу. Это не будет значить, что я не в настроении по поводу тебя, я просто не в настроении на _данный конкретный момент_.  
6\. Это означает, что ты тоже должен говорить мне, когда не в настроении для секса. Ты не обязан потакать мне, если нет желания. Это совершенно нормально.  
7\. Да, да, позволяется в значительной степени любой физический контакт.  
8\. Рассказывать мне обо всем. Это нормально — рассказывать, если тебя что-то беспокоит. Мужчин учат не говорить о своих чувствах. На самом деле, это нормально и правильно — говорить с близким человеком. Я выслушаю все, что ты захочешь сказать. Полностью допустимо говорить со мной обо всем. Я должен буду отнестись к этому серьезно. Это не так просто. Я буду стараться.  
9\. Спрашивать меня о чем-нибудь. Ты не все можешь вычислить и слишком горд, чтобы задавать вопросы. Однако не следует дедуцировать о моем детстве в тот момент, когда я чищу зубы и надеваю носки. Спрашивай меня. Обо всем.  
10\. Флиртовать. Мы полностью увлечены друг другом, удовлетворены, имеем активные сексуальные отношения, но это не означает, что мы не можем позволить себе небольшие забавы вроде флирта. Так, это надо добавить в список «На людях». Да. Флиртовать хорошо.  
11\. Отвечать на звонки на мой телефон, открывать мою почту и т.д. Конечно, если ты отвечаешь по моему телефону, не забудь сказать мне об этом. В общем, у меня нет от тебя никаких секретов. У меня вообще нет никаких секретов.  
12\. Читать мои книги, использовать мои туалетные принадлежности, есть все, что я покупаю, и т.д. Если у меня что-то есть, мы оба можем пользоваться этим. За исключением пистолета. Он будет в другом списке.  
Я думаю, что начало хорошее.  
Люблю тебя.  
Джон

...

Шерлок швыряет на кофейный столик контейнер с тайской едой и включает ноутбук. Некоторое время он прокручивает страницы, щелкая мышкой, затем захлопывает компьютер и ставит его на пол. Просовывает ноги под бедра Джона и шевелит пальцами ног, пока тот не отрывается от своей газеты с вопросом во взгляде.  
— Что такое?  
— Ты знаешь, что я уже делаю многие вещи, так?  
— Какие вещи?  
— Читаю твою почту, отвечаю на твой телефон, ем твою еду — вот какие! Следует признать, что одна из причин, по которой ты делаешь так много чая, заключается в том, что я его выпиваю, пока ты не видишь. Я не особо жажду использовать твой шампунь — рН в нем не сбалансирован и есть лаурилсульфат натрия, но остальные вещи из списка давно в ходу.  
Джон улыбается и обхватывает пальцами подъем стопы. Мягко поглаживает, затем переходит к лодыжке и выше под брюки, лаская голень.  
— Да, многое уже работает. Честно говоря, за исключением секса, между нами не так много и поменялось, да? В версии «просто друзья» мы так же тесно находились в пространстве друг друга, как и сейчас, в версии «близкие люди».  
Выражение лица Шерлока становится задумчивым, он устремляет взор в окно, уйдя мыслями куда-то далеко, затем фокусируется на Джоне. Легко кивает и снова шевелит пальцами.  
— Да, не ощущается большой разницы. Конечно, секс сам по себе монументально меняет жизнь, но в целом, между нами не многое изменилось. Все прошло на удивление гладко.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы было по-другому?  
– Я хочу… я хочу, чтобы ты остался, Джон. Я хочу быть уверенным в том, что ты останешься.  
— Конечно, я останусь, Шерлок. Ты сомневаешься в моих к тебе чувствах?  
— Нет, я тебе верю. Просто не уверен, что это не изменится.  
Джон смотрит, как Шерлок откидывается на подушку с британским флагом, как он тянется к чашке чая Джона, и размышляет, почему «ничто не изменилось» в Шерлоковом мозгу равняется понятию «уйдет».

…

 _От: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeducton.co.uk_  
К: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Дата: Сб, 7 июня 2014 в 1:05 утра  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: То, что дозволено, прода…  
Джон,  
Прямо сейчас ты крепко спишь, что не удивительно. После сегодняшнего вечера, полагаю, нам придется купить миссис Хадсон самые высококачественные наушники вроде Bose Custom QuietComfort® 25 Acoustic Noise Cancelling®, и, возможно, звукоизолировать ее спальню.  
Ты не знаешь, кто мог бы починить изголовье кровати? Миссис Хадсон, наверное, в курсе.  
Что касается специфики твоего списка, у меня нет предложений — я принимаю все. Однако, есть одно замечание. Вторая половина списка больше похожа на руководство по личным отношениям и личностному исследованию.  
Я не жалуюсь, ведь я готов выслушать все, что тебя радует, в том числе все твои различные теории и трепотню о здоровых интимных отношениях. Тем не менее, должен признать, что в некоторой степени я оскорблен твоим предположением моего абсолютного невежества в плане отношений. Неужели я знаю настолько мало, что ты должен говорить мне, что это нормально — разговаривать о своих проблемах, задавать вопросы о детстве и тому подобное.  
С другой стороны, до сих пор я был довольно тупым в вопросах сентиментального и эмоционального характера. Может быть, дело в том, что я был не в состоянии интуитивно познать вещи, естественные для остальных. Этот недостаток, боюсь, делает меня идиотом и снижает мою ценность. Боюсь, я не являюсь для тебя идеальным партнером. Я мало знаю не только о том, что дозволено между нами, но и о других, общедоступных вещах. Поразмыслив, прихожу к выводу, что мне стоит самому составить список «дозволенного». Если не возражаешь, я это сделаю.  
Думаю, что процесс печатания тревожит твой сон. А может и то, что я использую твою спину как подставку для лаптопа. Это прекрасная спина, Джон Ватсон, она полезна для большого числа вещей.  
Твой,  
Шерлок.

..

_«Я очень сильно тебя люблю. ВСЕГДА»_  
«Что произошло? ВКМ»  
«Твое письмо. Конечно, ты должен предлагать собственный список «то, что дозволено» — это суперидея. И ты не идиот. Иногда полудурок, но никогда не идиот. ВСЕГДА»  
«Хорошо. Промывание мозгов работает. ВКМ» 

…

Джон стоит у входа в переулок, не замечая, как стискивает левый кулак. Он моргает. В кодах Морзе это, вероятно, значило бы « _Какого. Черта. Черта. Черта. Он. делает?_ »  
В шести метрах Шерлок разговаривает с новым членом команды Лестрейда, молодым, подтянутым, блондинистым жеманным пареньком с идиотским влюбленным взглядом. Джон привык, что новички чрезмерно впечатляются Шерлоком-в-действии, но не привык (да никогда и не видел), чтобы Шерлок так на это реагировал. Если глаза Джона его не обманывают, Шерлок _флиртует_ с этим «чайником».  
Глаза Джона, однозначно, его не обманывают. Шерлок прижал одну руку к кирпичной стене над головой Гребаного Чайника и наклонился, подолом Белстаффа касаясь его ног. Взгляд устремлен прямо в лицо, и детектив внимает каждому слову этого тупицы, затем изящно запрокидывает голову, выставляя напоказ длинную белоснежную шею, и _смеется_. Джон уверен, Гребаный Чайник не может так развеселить Шерлока.  
Достаточно.  
Он шагает по переулку и вторгается прямо в личное пространство Шерлока, частично перед Гребаным Чайником. Скрещивает руки на груди и сморит на Шерлока, каждой своей унцией выражая идею «не хорошо».  
— О, Джон, — мурлычет Шерлок, — констебль Джонстон просто восхищался тем, как я…  
— Заткнись.  
— Прости?  
Он протягивает руку и жестко толкает Шерлока в грудь, подальше от констебля. Понижает голос так, чтобы Гребаный Чайник не слышал, и наклоняется ближе.  
— _Со мной_ , Шерлок! _Со мной_. Флирт на людях позволяется только со мной, а не с кем попало!  
С этими словами он поворачивается и выметается из переулка, ожидая, не последует ли за ним Шерлок. Долго ждать не приходится — вот он, Шерлок, разозленный и смущённый. Джон открывает рот, но Шерлок перебивает его резким шепотом.  
— Ты же сказал, Джон. В списке твоего «Дозволенного» сказано, что флиртовать хорошо, что, цитирую, «мы полностью увлечены друг другом, удовлетворены, имеем активные сексуальные отношения, но это не означает, что мы не можем позволить себе небольшие забавы вроде флирта», конец цитаты.  
Джон не знает, дать Шерлоку в лоб или обнять. Боже, что за человек! Однако надо признать, что Шерлок прав. Он сам даже не подумал поставить в конце предложения «друг с другом». С глубоким вдохом он смотрит на раскрасневшееся и смущенное лицо Шерлока.  
— Послушай, любимый. Я имел в виду флирт друг с другом. Не с чужими. Кроме того, когда в последний раз ты с кем-нибудь флиртовал? Почему ты вообще этим занялся?  
Шерлок сглатывает и опускает плечи. Вытаскивает из кармана сложенную в несколько раз бумажку. Зажимает ее между большим и указательными пальцами и стучит ею несколько раз по виску.  
— Твой список, Джон. Я не понял этого пункта, но подумал, что, наверное, флирт на публике как-то полезен тебе или нам. Я думал, это твое желание.  
Джон моргает, на этот раз подсознательная азбука Морзе сигналит: « _бедный ребенок, боже мой, что я наделал, он мне так доверяет, как он может быть таким таким таким таким…_ », затем Джон берет квадратик из рук Шерлока и кладет его в собственный карман.  
— Знаешь…. На самом деле, я думаю, — начинает он, нервничая, — что ты прав. Флирт на публике с кем-то идет нам на пользу. Когда я увидел тебя с тем жалким представителем прыщавых юнцов, психанул слегонца. Похоже, центр моей лимбической системы завопил «ОН МОЙ, ТЫ, ЧЕРТОВ МЕРЗОПАКОСТНИК, СЛЫШИШЬ? МОЙ!» Знаешь, что я хотел сделать, Шерлок? Я хотел тебя пометить. Хотел толкнуть тебя к стене и взять прямо там, чтобы каждый мог видеть, что ты — мой.  
— _Ох_!  
— Да, ох! Может, это и хорошо, Шерлок, флиртовать, когда я рядом, чтобы насладиться приливом адреналина и собственничества, но только в виде игры.  
— Ты все еще хочешь, хм, взять меня?  
— Черт, да.  
Шерлок изящно поворачивается на носке лакированной туфли, пересекает тротуар двумя длинными шагами, и окликает материализовавшееся из ниоткуда такси.

…

 _От: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk_  
К: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeducton.co.uk  
Дата: пн, 9 июня 2014 в 11:16  
Тема: Кровать и список  
Шерлок,  
Ремонтник мебели пришел сегодня утром, кинул на кровать взгляд и так нахально на меня посмотрел, что я ретировался на кухню и засел там, пока он не закончил работу. А потом он имел наглость рекомендовать мне специальный кроватный каркас, который «парни вроде вас» обычно находят «на высоте». Гребаный ад. Тем не менее, может, нам стоит рассмотреть это предложение?  
Я внес добавление в раздел по поводу флирта, немного поработал над списком «Не дозволено».  
Наедине тебе не следует делать:  
(я понимаю, что некоторые вещи субъективны; может, стоит написать «я предпочел бы, чтобы ты этого не делал...»?)  
1\. Собирать мои телесные жидкости для любых целей без моего ведома.  
2\. Уничтожать или портить мои вещи с целью освободить место для твоих вещей, экспериментов, образцов и т.д., например, я очень хочу почитать тот медицинский журнал, которым ты заткнул дымоход.  
3\. Сбрасывать вызов, когда звонит Гарри (или кто-то другой). Знаю, ты ее не особо любишь, но я сам должен решать, с кем разговаривать.  
4\. Портить мою одежду и притворяться, что произошел несчастный случай. Серьезно. У нас разные вкусы. Это нормально.  
5\. Подсыпать мне в еду запрещенные вещества. По любой причине (на людях тоже).  
6\. Самому принимать препараты. Я не имею в виду наркотики, а вещества, которые ты создал и решил на себе протестировать. Это нехорошо.  
7\. Хранить несъедобные вещи в холодильнике рядом с едой. Пожалуйста. Я понимаю, что некоторые животные, наверное, будут есть разорванный желчный пузырь, но мы не будем, так что изволь держать его отдельно.  
8\. Трогать пистолет, не спросив меня об этом.  
Я думаю, так. В основном все сводится к вопросу взаимного уважения, конфиденциальности и безопасности.  
Как поживает твой список? Очень хочу его прочитать.  
В пивнушке со Стэмфордом, вернусь не поздно.  
Твой,  
Джон

…

Вернувшись ночью, слегка пьяный Джон залезает в постель и прижимается к голой спине Шерлока. Зарывается лицом в завитки волос на затылке и гладит рукой бедро Шерлока и его живот, но тот не реагирует. Лишь издает приглушенный «мффф», но не поворачивается к Джону и не отвечает на его ласку.  
Когда Джон утром просыпается, Шерлока нет в постели. В ванной комнате раздается шум воды, затем Шерлок возится на кухне, разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, но квартира молчит. Слишком тихо, словно Шерлок взял и выключил постоянный низкий шум, существующий между ними, и оставил вместо него угрожающую пустоту.


	3. Тебе дозволено

_От: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeducton.co.uk  
К: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
Дата: Вт, 10 июня 2014 в 16:31  
Тема: Re: кровать и список_  
Джон,  
Продолжаю читать список «Не дозволено» и чувствую, что большинство моих действий чрезвычайно превосходит понятие «нехорошо». Я действительно так ужасен? Или настолько инфантилен? Не трогай оружие, не сбрасывай вызовы, не взрывай мои вещи, не оставляй в холодильнике... Мне нужны уроки таких примитивных основ взаимного уважения, доверия и безопасности? Может быть, да. Из твоих слов вырисовывается образ человека, которому нужна психотерапия, а не отношения.  
Не понимаю. Я все это раньше делал, и ты меня терпел. Теперь у нас секс, и стандарты поменялись. Почему? А если я забуду, как обычно, то, что ты хочешь до меня донести? Тогда что? Что будет, если я не изменюсь?  
ШХ

«Возвращаюсь домой прямо сейчас. Нам нужно поговорить. ВСЕГДА»  
«О, грядет большой разговор, «это я, это не ты»? ВКМ»  
«Не надо. Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но нет, я не об этом хочу поговорить. Мы должны поговорить о моем письме, о том, как ты отреагировал, а я вовсе не хотел такого. ВСЕГДА»  
«Я слишком дефектный для тебя, Джон. Тебе надо найти человека, который может функционировать нормально. ВКМ»  
«ПРЕКРАТИ. Я хочу только ТЕБЯ и твой конкретный тип нормальности. ВСЕГДА»  
«Опасный и социопатичный? ВКМ»  
«Шерлок, прекрати. Буду дома через 15 минут. ВСЕГДА»

...

 _От: Джон Уотсон johnwatson@johnwatsonblog.co.uk  
К: Шерлок Холмс sherlockholmes@thescienceofdeducton.co.uk  
Дата: ср, 11 июня 2014 в 8:11  
Тема: Я очень сожалею_  
Шерлок,  
Я понимаю и принимаю тот факт, что ты не захотел вчера вечером со мной разговаривать. Я дам тебе столько времени, сколько нужно, но мне действительно, действительно, действительно надо донести до тебя все, что я чувствую. Может быть, ты учтешь этот фактор при обработке случившегося.  
Во-первых, я приношу извинения. Мы можем полностью удалить последний список. Видимо, в печатном виде мои просьбы воспринимаются гораздо тяжелее, чем на словах. Да, ты все это делал, и мы много раз говорили, поэтому я думал, что мог бы, не знаю, просто напомнить. Если честно, не знаю, зачем я повторил это. Ненавижу себя. Если ты не против, давай заносить в списки только хорошие вещи, которые делают нас счастливыми, а остальное обсуждать в личной беседе, лицом к лицу.  
Шерлок, ты — не социопат. Ты просто долго носил эту маску и привык объяснять ею некоторые моменты своего разрушительного поведения, а также дистанцироваться от других людей. Я — не другие люди, и в любом случае останусь с тобой. Я в курсе мельчайших подробностей любой нехорошей ситуации, которую ты способен создать, я также знаю, что это лишь твоя малая часть. Ты — гораздо больше, Шерлок! Столь блистательный, столь необыкновенный!   
Я хочу, чтобы ты таким оставался. Хочу, чтобы ты в каких-то вещах был сомневающимся и неловким, а в других — уверенным и великолепным. Хочу, чтобы ты был жестким и беспощадным, мягким и нуждающимся. Я хочу всего тебя, всего в тебе. Я не должен был позволить этому дурацкому списку выйти из-под моей клавиатуры. Ты прав. В списке просто должно быть: «Шерлок, ты можешь делать все, что угодно, черт побери, пожалуйста». Я не хочу тебя менять. Я не совершенен. Ты не совершенен. Есть вещи, которые делаю я, и которые тебе не нравятся, и это нормально. Этого следовало ожидать.  
Как я хотел бы сегодня не идти на работу. Пожалуйста, давай вечером поговорим.  
Я люблю тебя именно таким, какой ты есть,  
Джон.

«Назови одну вещь, которую ты делаешь, и которая мне не нравится. ВКМ»   
«Когда я вижу, но не наблюдаю. ВСЕГДА»  
«Не совсем. Еще попытка. ВКМ»   
«Ты ненавидишь, когда я заставляю тебя поесть. ВСЕГДА»  
«Не совсем. Еще попытка. ВКМ»   
«Ты ненавидишь, когда я вытираю пыль. ВСЕГДА»  
«Ну да, есть немного. ВКМ»   
«Ты ненавидишь, когда я ношу зеленые и желтые свитера. ВСЕГДА»  
«Да, но ведь это по сути просто пыль и свитера. В них ты не проявляешь черты эмоционально ущербного и недоразвитого человеческого существа. ВКМ»   
«А! Ты ненавидишь, когда я беру на себя смелость написать список «не дозволенных» вещей, словно ты ребенок, дефективный и неполноценный человек, которого нужно дрессировать, как обезьяну в цирке. ВСЕГДА»  
«Да. Именно это. ВКМ»   
«Мне так жаль, Шерлок. ВСЕГДА»  
«Когда ты возвращаешься с работы? ВКМ»   
«Около шести. Позволь пригласить тебя на свидание. Пожалуйста! К Анджело? ВСЕГДА»  
«Не возражаю. ВКМ» 

— У нас все в порядке?  
Шерлок повозил кусочек хлеба по блюдцу с оливковым маслом и положил его в рот. Прожевал медленно, проглотил, откусил еще кусочек и ответил.  
— Думаю, что да. Это была ссора? Наша первая ссора?  
Джон отодвинул мерцающую свечу, стоящую между ними, взял руку Шерлока в свою и погладил пальцем изящные косточки запястья.  
— Думаю, это было… досадное случайное недоразумение.  
— Ты только что это придумал.   
— Да, только что. Чем бы это ни было, прости меня. Я хочу, чтобы у нас все было хорошо. Я не имел права указывать тебе, Шерлок, что делать и чего не делать. К нашим отношениям это не относится. Мы сейчас вместе, потому что делаем то, что приемлемо для обоих.  
— У нас все хорошо, и я в порядке. Это ведь _я_ попросил тебя составить списки. Оказавшись на новой территории, просто хотел узнать правила, чтобы не наделать ошибок. После всестороннего анализа произошедших событий, прихожу к выводу, что лучше учиться постепенно и вместе.  
— Ты абсолютно прав, а я действительно очень сожалею, Шерлок. Мой последний список выходит за все рамки.  
— Джон, ты явно испытываешь б _о_ льшую вину, чем положено по ситуации, но это делает тебя чрезвычайно внимательным и очаровательным, поэтому я не буду возражать.  
Джон со вздохом наклонился чуть ближе, облизнув губы, и уставился на рот Шерлока.   
— Чувство вины заставляет меня стараться осчастливить тебя.   
— У тебя есть план, Джон? С участием фантастического секса и твоего агрессивного члена?  
— Почему ты считаешь мой член агрессивным? Он таков же, как и твой. Как он может быть агрессивным?  
Шерлок рассмеялся и покачал головой, словно Джон был самым заблуждающимся человеком на планете.  
— Ох, Джон, Джон, Джон… В нем нет _ничего_ , похожего на мой. Ты хоть смотрел на него внимательно? Я смотрел, провел тщательный анализ и могу тебе сказать, что он должен проходить по особому списку.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
— Ты видел сеть венок на внутренней стороне, когда он полностью эрегирован? Они определенно набухают с агрессивными намерениями, иначе не могли бы эффективно транспортировать кровь. Видел ли ты головку, когда она начинает истекать предсеменной жидкостью? Она становится невозможно багровой, словно жутко негодует, словно происходит что-то абсолютно неприемлемое, невыносимое, быть так сильно возбужденным и вне меня. А то, как он наклоняется немного влево? В этом наклоне нет ничего конформистского, Джон. Этот наклон говорит «даже не связывайтесь со мной, я буду следовать по своему пути, и, если для этого я должен наклониться, значит, так и будет». И, пожалуйста, не начинай разговор про габариты, Джон. Габариты — это просто невероятно! Это же чертов архитектурный шедевр. Ты знаешь, что это точные пропорции классической тосканской колонны? Гладкий, но толстый, он демонстрирует классический энтазис, при котором центр колонны чуть больше, чем ее основание. Верхняя часть тосканской колонны, как и твой член, составляет примерно восемьдесят три процента от широчайшей части. Себастьяно Серлио не смог бы спроектировать ничего лучшего. Тосканские колонны были разработаны для конструкций, требующих фортификации, Джон, например, крепостей, замков и оружейных, военных зданий. Вот и скажи теперь, что он не агрессивный! На этой ноте хочу добавить, что твой член не сильно отличается от тарана, укомплектованного резным наконечником. А еще у него есть аналогия колес, на которых катится все сооружение.  
Шерлок перестал говорить и отпил вина. Застенчиво улыбнулся Джону и потянулся за хлебом, но Джон остановил его руку, затем медленно опустил ее под стол, к своему бедру. Шерлок закрыл глаза и выдохнул, поглаживая рукой выпуклость в брюках. Джон чуть расставил ноги и откинулся на стуле, шумно вдыхая.  
— Это ведь не дозволено?   
— К черту, давай обо всем забудем, Шерлок! Давай с этого момента будем играть на слух, потому что твоя рука именно там, где дозволено, и там, где это чертовски необходимо.   
Шерлок, наклонившись к Джону, прошептал:  
— Приблизься.  
Они целуются, склонившись над столом, и поцелуй становится все жарче. Джон стонет громче, чем это позволено в ресторане, даже у Анджело, и они не замечают, как официант приносит _тортеллини панна_ и _полло везувио_. Джон двигает бедрами в такт Шерлоковой руке, стонет ему в рот, и разочарованно закусывает нижнюю губу, когда Шерлок внезапно останавливается и отстраняется.  
— Джон, — говорит он низким, но твердым голосом. — Не здесь. Берем еду и отправляемся домой. Там устроим фантастический секс.  
Джон запрокидывает голову к стене, пытаясь отдышаться. Он моргает, не в состоянии сфокусировать затуманенный взгляд, и эти моргания говорят: « _не могу двигаться не могу двигаться боже что ты со мной сделал_ ». От него не ускользает, что в сей момент именно Шерлок диктует, что надо делать, и чувствует очередную волну вины за недоверие Шерлоку и его моральному компасу. Последние движения рукой под столом, и поезд его мыслей сходит с рельсов, а внимание суживается до последней блестящей идеи Шерлока — фантастического секса в квартире.   
К тому времени, как Анджело возвращается к столику с тщательно упакованной едой, дыхание Джона почти возвращается к норме, а Шерлок придумывает еще четыре обоснования агрессивности члена своего партнера, но на данный момент держит их при себе. 

12 июня 2014  
Дорогой Джон,  
Почти полночь. Ты сидишь в кресле, читая медицинский журнал. Ежеминутно берешь чашку с чаем, отпиваешь, облизываешь губы, ставишь чашку на стол и переворачиваешь страницу. А я работаю над списком. Здесь и сейчас, потому что ты вдохновляешь мои мысли и инициируешь ответы на не заданные вопросы. Я просто смотрю на тебя и уже _знаю_.  
Вот мой список для тебя. То, что тебе дозволено.  
Когда я его закончу, то сложу, вложу в конверт и напишу на нем твое имя. Перейду комнату и брошу конверт на твои колени.   
— Что это? — спросишь ты.  
— Просто прочти, потом приходи в постель, — скажу я.  
И ты прочтешь. Ты прочтешь и придешь в постель, захочешь об этом поговорить, а я скажу, что мы можем поговорить завтра, потому что сегодня вечером мне нужен ты.  
Мой список не будет похож на твои списки. Я понимаю, почему ты именно так написал свои списки, и я многое из них вынес, хотя в настоящий момент отложил в сторону. Я пришел к выводу, что иногда ты должен говорить мне «нет», но не потому, что я не знаю, как себя вести. А потому, что без твоего неодобрения моего неподобающего поведения, мне мало резона его менять. Только тогда, когда ты говоришь: «нет, Шерлок», я чувствую желание и необходимость стать лучше. И ты это делаешь. Ты заставляешь меня хотеть быть лучше. Не ради меня, как бы грустно это ни звучало, а ради себя. Так что я, возможно, заслуживаю тебя.   
Самый важный урок, который я вынес из прошлой недели, заключается в том, что я могу тебе доверять. Я могу верить, что ты любишь меня. Я могу доверять тебе, когда ты толкаешь меня в некомфортные места, потому что ты не дашь мне там пропасть. Ты веришь, что я способен на вещи, которых никогда не желал и не пытался достигнуть, пока не оказался с тобой. Да, я должен знать, что ты будешь возмущен, если я сброшу звонок Гарри, что ты любишь, когда я нежно касаюсь тебя, что ты не возражаешь, если я ем с твоей тарелки. Но самое главное, ты веришь, что я оправдаю твои ожидания. Я могу верить, что ты поймешь и примешь меня.  
До сих пор твои списки включали в основном секс. Наверное, потому что они были задуманы в шутку, но потом все изменилось, так? Они превратились в исследование границ и руководящих принципов. Они также говорят о том, что секс должен быть гораздо большим, чем просто исполнением физического желания. Да, сейчас проще обсуждать, где и когда нам можно проявлять чувства друг к другу, но в итоге речь идет о том, как мы будем друг друга поддерживать. Итак, вот мой список Дозволенного.

_Ты, Джон Уотсон, можешь меня направлять, если я собьюсь.  
Тебе дозволено заботиться обо мне, потому что у меня нет ни времени, ни желания заботиться о себе. Я не вспомню про еду, забуду про сон, брошусь очертя голову в опасные авантюры. Ты можешь следить за всем этим, взамен я буду заботиться о тебе всеми известным мне ограниченными способами. Может показаться довольно эгоистичным, что я позволяю тебе делать мне добро, что я не даю тебе ничего взамен, но на самом деле это величайший подарок от меня — ответственность за то, что рядом с тобой я нахожусь в полном порядке.  
Ты имеешь право сердиться, когда я устрою беспорядок.  
Ты имеешь право попросить меня все убрать.  
Ты имеешь право рассчитывать на лучшее.  
Ты имеешь право ожидать, что я верю, что ты не уйдешь.  
Ты имеешь право сказать мне словами и действиями, что я хорош.  
Ты имеешь право делать ошибки, не рискуя моим уходом.  
Ты имеешь право быть неправым.  
Ты имеешь право учиться со мной.  
Тебе, в общем, разрешено владеть мной и знать, что ты — мой.  
Тебе разрешено.  
Ты — мой единственный.  
Твой,  
Шерлок_

…

Шерлок ждет, когда Джон придет в постель. Восемнадцать минут назад он положил письмо Джону на колени. Джон поднял глаза и спросил: «что это?», а Шерлок ответил: «просто прочти, потом приходи в постель». Он представляет, что Джон уже прочел список, по меньшей мере, три раза, и что он погрузится в мысли на несколько минут, потом сложит бумагу, вложит в конверт и придет в спальню. Шерлок не волнуется, что Джон не придет, не волнуется, что он сказал не то или не так. Шерлок знает, что все сказанное им — идеально, потому что идет от чистого сердца. Именно так Джон его учит — наблюдать и доверять.  
Когда Джон тремя минутами позже приходит в кровать, Шерлок откидывает одеяло. Джон раздевается и натягивает одеяло обратно, забираясь под него и прижимаясь к Шерлоку лицом к лицу. Джон молчит, но Шерлок видит все излучаемые им слова, которые пушинками падают на него, словно второе одеяло.   
« _Ты, Любимый, Блистательный, Совершенный, Да, Великолепный, Мой, Твой, Дозволено, Больше, Дыхание, Всегда, Прикосновения…_ »   
Шерлок сдвигается к Джону и видит в его глазах выражение благодарности, затем прижимается губами к губам, а руки начинают скользить по телу в нежной ласке. Пальцы прослеживают контуры рук Джона, его плеч, мышц, сгибы локтя, запястье, затем движутся к ключицам, груди, дорожке волос на животе, бедрам, ягодицам. Когда Джон пытается ускориться, шепча «пожалуйста, Шерлок», он отвечает «еще рано, позволь мне» и продолжает неспешное изучение.  
Тело Джона становится из напряженного расслабленным, потом обратно — из терпеливого жаждущим и едва сдерживающимся. Джон стонет и вжимается в Шерлока, но тот опрокидывает его на спину и садится верхом. Усевшись на бедра, он наклоняется и гладит грудь и живот, застывает около члена Джона — гораздо более агрессивного, когда ему не уделяют должного внимания, затем зарывается лицом между грудью и рукой.   
Он подозревает, что немногие найдут эротичным зарыться носом подмышку другого мужчины, но Джон стонет от удовольствия, так что Шерлок продолжает — вдыхает мужской запах Джона (едва уловимый дезодорант, пот, возбуждение), проводит языком по краю грудной мышцы, где она пересекается с дельтовидной, и балдеет от мужественности всего этого.  
Боже, думает он, вот это _мужчина_! Со всеми его запахами, крепкими мускулами, волосами на ногах и хищным взглядом. Убери свитера, тапочки и чашки чая, и у Джона останется то, что Шерлок любит больше всего в людях — способ, которым они охотятся, и помечают, и желают, и обладают.  
Он ведет носом вдоль шеи Джона, целуя напряженные сухожилия, а Джон выгибается и стонет. Джон проводит руками по бокам Шерлока, по бедрам, по их внутренней стороне. Шерлок вжимается в Джона, ища его член своим. Они прижимаются друг к друга еще сильнее — черт, да, боже, да — и начинают двигаться.  
Шерлок хочет растянуть это удовольствие как можно дольше, но обоюдное желание вырывается из-под контроля, и он рычит:   
— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Джон Ватсон!  
— Боже, Шерлок, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил на меня.  
Шерлок ощущает этот важнейший сдвиг между ними, как только слова покидают рот Джона. Это из-за его письма, понимает он, и крепко обнимает Джона. Шерлок определил самую суть того, кем они являются друг для друга, и изложил это так просто, как мог. Сделав это, он впитал то, чему Джон хотел его научить. Шерлок садится на плечи Джона и опирается руками о стену над изголовьем. Он понимает, что Джон готов поделиться с ним полномочиями, что хочет, чтобы Шерлок знал об их равенстве. Шерлок проводит влажной головкой по нижней губе Джона и смотрит с восхищением, как тот закатывает глаза и поднимает голову, чтобы вобрать Шерлока в рот.  
« _Кончи на меня_ », — сказал он, — « _овладей мной, покори меня. Сбалансируй_ ».  
Шерлок медленно толкается в рот Джона. Его разум пытается выгрузить операционную систему, когда Джон выводит языком шелковистые круги, а рука присоединяется к ласкам языка. Шерлок издает долгий стон, когда Джон начинает действовать сильнее и быстрее. Шерлок позволяет желанию разгореться по максимуму, затем высвобождается и опять устраивается на коленях Джона.  
Он вдыхает резкий запах секса, смотрит, как вздымается грудь Джона в тусклом свете из коридора, слышит затрудненное дыхание. Чувствует, как член Джона прижимается к его бедрам, и быстро и крепко начинает двигать кулаком по своему мокрому от слюны члену. Очень скоро его тело сотрясают судороги, и он кончает, орошая семенем грудь Джона. Он хочет взять Джона сейчас, не дожидаясь, когда система восстановит нормальное функционирование, когда каждый дюйм еще пронизывает дрожь. Наклоняется и берет глубоко в рот член Джона, размазывая одной рукой собственную сперму по его груди. Джон дрожит и стонет: « _да, боже, Шерлок, твой чертов рот, черт побери, больше, жестче, да вот так, там, бери, боже, я уже, уже…_ »  
Член Джона утолщается и пульсирует, и рот Шерлока наполняется. Он садится и сглатывает.   
— Черт, Шерлок, черт, — скулит Джон, закрывая рукой глаза, продолжая сотрясаться в конвульсиях. — _Гребаный ад_!  
Шерлок в состоянии только лечь на Джона, положить голову на его разгоряченную липкую грудь, и втиснуться ногами между ног. Он находит рукой руку Джона, сжимает ее и шепчет:  
— Спасибо!


	4. Более чем дозволено

Следующее утро приходит со звуком бьющего в стёкла дождя и журчания воды по водостоку. Джон просыпается поздно, потягиваясь и зевая, забрасывая руку и ногу на грудь и бедра Шерлока. Тот придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к Джону, затем медленно моргает.  
— Боже, Джон, что за запах?  
— От нас, любимый.   
— Говори за себя.  
— Я полностью справедлив в этой конкретной ситуации, говоря, что мы оба совершенно _погрязли_.  
— Хорошо сказано.  
— Спасибо.  
— Душ?   
— Пока нет. Иди сюда.  
К тому времени, когда Шерлок и Джон начали заниматься сексом, Шерлок уже знал, что существуют разные способы, разные позиции, действия и последовательности. Он не знал, однако, что секс может иметь разные темпы и настроения. Сейчас он понимает, что секс может быть быстрым и яростным, заполненным похотью и адреналином, быстрым и утилитарным для общей пользы, а может быть ленивым, спокойным и нежным, теплым, как раннее солнце и приглушенный смех. Таков утренний секс. Утренний секс — один из самых любимых видов секса у Шерлока, хотя он должен признать, что, если его спросят, он скажет, что любой секс у него любимый. Но этим утром, после его письма и благодарного ответа Джона, после едва заметного, но важного сдвига в отношениях, утренний секс подойдет лучше всего.  
И вот теперь Шерлок вздыхает и расслабляется в ожидании удовольствия. Нет ни спешки, ни плана, ни безумия. Это не значит, что нет страсти, но страсть рождается от понимания, что у них есть все время мира, причем не только сейчас, а каждый день, все оставшиеся дни.   
Джон наваливается на него сверху и раздвигает ноги коленом, и Шерлок трется щекой о щеку и целует Джона в висок. Джон берет рукой их обоих и начинает поглаживать, и Шерлок ласкает его плечи и толкается бедрами. Джон смотрит на свою руку, и Шерлок смотрит на Джона. Он наблюдает за выражениями на лице Джона и отпускает собственное тело. Он следит за движением кончика языка по нижней губе, за полуоткрытым ртом, за прерывающимся дыханием, за зажмуренными глазами. Джон кончает с рычанием, и Шерлок следует за ним секундой позже. Они лежат рядышком, и Шерлок натягивает одеяло на их плечи.

...

Чистый, с влажными волосами и в халате, Шерлок сидит на диване и ждет, когда Джон закончит делать чай. Он переворачивает страницы утренней газеты, вздыхая по поводу шокирующего отсутствия преступного творчества во всем Лондоне — нет ничего больше четырех баллов. Джон ставит две чашки горячего чая на журнальный столик и направляется обратно на кухню за тарелкой сложенных горкой тостов с маслом, а Шерлок швыряет газету на пол.  
Когда тосты занимают свое место рядом с кружками чая, Джон подходит к дивану и ложится на спину, примостив голову на колени Шерлока. Шерлок одну руку кладет ему на грудь, а пальцем другой дотрагивается до кончика носа.  
— Я засыплю тебя крошками.  
— Не против.  
— Я так и думал.  
Джон поворачивается на бок, прижимая лицо к животу Шерлока, и говорит мягким и приглушенным голосом.  
— Я много думал, Шерлок.  
— М-м-м?  
— Я много думал о твоем списке. Трудно о нем не думать, если честно.  
Шерлок обдирает корку с тоста и бросает ее на столик, мимо тарелки.   
— И?  
Джон еще больше вжимается в поношенную футболку Шерлока и вдыхает ее запах, словно для храбрости.  
— Все это более чем дозволено, любимый.  
Шерлок жует мякушку из тостов и обдумывает слова Джона, размышляя, куда они могут привести.   
— Твое письмо, Шерлок, твой список. Это ведь… это ведь клятвы.  
Шерлок кладет остаток тоста на стол и мягко обхватывает затылок Джона, лаская лобную и теменную кости черепа. Красивого черепа Джона, вместилища прекрасного разума Джона. Джон сдвигается, поворачиваясь, чтобы опять посмотреть на Шерлока, и Шерлок позволяет свой руке отдохнуть на лобной кости Джона, а его длинные пальцы изгибаются над венечным швом. Драгоценного черепа Джона.   
Он чувствует, что Джон сказал не все, поэтому слизывает масло и крошки с нижней губы и ждет. Джон делает глубокий вдох и продолжает, выталкивая слова быстро, как будто боится, что они остановятся, если их не контролировать.  
— Шерлок, я с тобой. Я знаю, что ты это знаешь, но я также думаю, что ты иногда беспокоишься об этом. Вспомни, когда я сделал кольца, ты спросил, хочу ли я официоза с церемонией и все такое прочее, но я сказал, что не нуждаюсь, и ты сказал, что тоже не нуждаешься, и что надо подождать и посмотреть, что произойдет через некоторое время. Думаю, мы должны это сделать. Мы должны сыграть _свадебную свадьбу_ перед людьми, которых любим, и обменяться клятвами, такими, как ты написал в письме. У нас будут свидетели. Это, в общем, признается как вершина обязательств между двумя людьми, и мы обычно не занимаемся подобного рода делами, но…  
— Да.  
— Я все больше и больше уверен… что?  
— Да. Я хочу этого. Я хочу _свадебную свадьбу_.  
— Ты хочешь? Хочешь! Скажи, почему.  
Шерлок смотрит на Джона, в его широко открытые глаза, и представляет, что видит мозг Джона, его мысли, самые потаенные желания. Может быть, это просто рисунок синей радужки Джона, обрамляющей глубину зрачков, может быть, это игра отраженного света, который превращает их в крошечные реплики галактик, парящих в бесконечной вселенной. Когда Шерлок смотрит в глаза Джона, он видит огромный, глубокий водоворот сталкивающихся друг с другом времени и пространства, небольшие скопления созвездий, неоткрытых планет, лун и звезд. Он понимает, что никогда не познает всей глубины этого увлекательного мира, но уверен, что этот мир удерживает и поддерживает его, и хочет провести остаток своей жизни в этих исследованиях.  
Он отвечает:  
— В твоей радужке — целые созвездия, Джон. Планеты. В ней неоткрытая Джон-Вселенная, и мне потребуется несколько жизней, чтобы составить ее карту. У меня нет нескольких жизней. У меня есть одна. Ты — все для меня, Джон. Ты — все, что у меня есть. Весь мой мир. Я эгоистичный человек, потому что хочу связать тебя со мной любыми возможными путями, кольцами, клятвами, лицензиями, разрешениями, документами, сертификатами, свидетелями, всем, чем угодно. Если это означает, что нужно покорить Эверест и воткнуть на вершине флаг, я сделаю это. Если это означает, что надо составить карту всех созвездий твоей радужки и послать их в "Журнал Британской Астрономической Ассоциации", я это сделаю. Если это значит, что надо стоять перед нашими друзьями, обмениваться клятвами, подписывать бумаги и поглощать многоуровневый торт, я сделаю это. Я хочу иметь тебя, Джон, на веки вечные.   
Джон очень долго смотрит на него, и все маленькие созвездия сдвигаются, когда зрачки расширяются и выталкивают их к границе радужки. Он пытается притянуть к себе Шерлока, но Шерлок слишком высокий, и Джону удается только приподняться и чмокнуть его в губы, что совершенно недостаточно для этого момента.  
— Иди сюда, прямо сейчас, — тон Джона не оставляет возможности для переговоров. Он утягивает Шерлока рядом на диван, и они ложатся бок о бок. Джон обхватывает лицо Шерлока руками и беспорядочно покрывает его поцелуями, потом обнимает и прижимает к себе изо всех сил.   
— Есть еще кое-что, — дышит Джон в теплую шею Шерлока. — Все будет по-другому. Помнишь, на прошлой неделе? Ты сказал, что не чувствуешь особой разницы, когда мы стали вместе? Свадьба — это демаркационный обряд. Я хочу, чтобы ты _чувствовал_ , что замужем за мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я намерен сохранить тебя навсегда, что я объявил об этом перед богом и людьми, что я хочу сделать все, чтобы это случилось. Я не верю, что свидетельство о браке способно удержать людей вместе, но уверен, что этот жест говорит о многом, и я хочу, чтобы ты это _услышал_.   
— Это как если бы свадьба связала нас с… нами.  
Джон улыбается и оставляет крошечный поцелуй на верхней губе Шерлока, изогнутой, словно лук.   
— Можно и так посмотреть.  
— Это будет великолепно, Джон. Это будет целый день, когда мы станем еще больше _нами_ , публично признаемся _о нас_ , узаконим _нас_ , съедим торт в честь _нас_.   
— Кажется, ты серьезно зациклился на торте?  
— Торт на твоей последней свадьбе был ужасен.  
— Ты его выбирал.  
Шерлок смеется от души и целует Джона в лоб.   
— Да я разве спорю?


	5. Заслуживающий торта

Шерлок и Джон сочетаются браком ясным осенним днем в конце октября. На каждом из них новый темно-синий костюм, пошитый специально для этого случая. На Шерлоке фирменная рубашка с пуговицами цвета Пантон 2597 C (Джон настаивает на определении «фиолетовая»), у самого Джона рубашка сапфирового цвета. Ее выбрал Шерлок в соответствии с одним из оттенков его синих глаз. На галстуках изображены крошечные созвездия, потому что Джон, хотя и любит астрономическую тему, твердо воспротивился пылающим астероидам.  
О чем не знает Джон, так это о рисунке взлетающих ракет на новых шелковых трусах Шерлока. Сам Джон не хотел, чтобы Шерлок знал, что на Джоне вообще нет трусов, но Шерлок вычислил это спустя три секунды после того, как увидел своего жениха. В итоге они застревают в спальне, и Джон вынужден шлепнуть Шерлока по рукам, тянущимся к его брюкам.   
— Ты _не можешь_ выйти в таком виде, Джон. Я не смогу сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме некоей болтающейся в брюках штуки, которая пытается оттуда выбраться, — жалуется Шерлок, помахивая рукой в попытке проиллюстрировать свою точку зрения.   
— Прекращай давать волю рукам, и все будет хорошо!  
— Мне разрешено давать волю рукам, — возражает Шерлок, опять надвигаясь на Джона.  
— Боже, какой же ты полудурок! Ладно. Надену трусы. Самые тесные, да! Чтобы наилучшим образом сдержать мой агрессивный член!  
— Вот и отлично!  
— Договорились. 

…

Церемония проходит в главной комнате 221Б при скоплении друзей. Миссис Хадсон украсила это место гирляндами с белыми лампочками в виде звездочек, а Шерлок прилепил к потолку фосфоресцирующую в темноте солнечную систему. Кухонный стол уставлен шампанским — несколькими бутылками из Майкрофтовского запаса «Дом Периньон Энотека» 1993 года, маленькими красочными бутербродами и свадебным тортом от Анджело. Множество свечей разной формы и размеров горят на кофейном столике, каминной доске, подоконнике, а огонь от зажженного камина озаряет комнату теплым и мягким светом. Фоном играет скрипичная музыка, и только Шерлок и Джон знают, что это произведение написано Шерлоком для Джона. Оно называется «Квазар Ватсона АС221Б».  
Когда наступает положенный момент, гасят все свечи, и Майкрофт занимает свое место перед камином. Никто, кроме Шерлока, не в состоянии это понять, но Майкрофт горд своим младшим братом, как никогда в жизни. Ему не нужно ничего говорить, но он должен признать, что изменения, произошедшие в Шерлоке за последние несколько месяцев, поставили вопрос о пересмотре его воззрений на чувства и заботу. Он по-прежнему чувствует ответственность за своего маленького пирата, и, вне сомнения, всегда так будет, но он безоговорочно доверяет Джону.   
Джон и Шерлок выдвигаются вперед и занимают места перед Майкрофтом, не отрывая друг от друга взгляда и держась за руки. Грег Лестрейд, Молли Хупер, Майк Стэмфорд и миссис Хадсон встают полукругом, у каждого в руках букетик с лилиями Старгейзер, а в букетиках — бумажные полосочки. Миссис Хадсон утирает слезы – она плачет с того момента, как увидела своих мальчиков в свадебных костюмах. Она никому не скажет, что Шерлок утром прибежал к ней, чтобы удостовериться, что его волосы превосходно уложены, а Джон попросил лишних платочков, если церемония окажется слишком «хлюпающей».  
Майкрофт обещал воздерживаться от своей обычной помпы и всего, что связано с церемониями бракосочетания. Он следует программе, которую написали для него Шерлок и Джон. Приветствует гостей, благодарит их за то, что пришли, а большую часть речи объясняет, что должны делать Шерлок и Джон.   
Наступает неловкая тишина, связанная с тем, что оба жениха полностью игнорируют церемониймейстера и улыбаются друг другу. Майкрофт прокашливается второй раз, и Джон начинает:  
— Верно. Хорошо. Итак, как вы все знаете, Шерлок и я пригласили вас сегодня быть свидетелями на нашей свадьбе. В некоторых традициях гости на свадьбе дают клятву поддержки брачующимся, которые вступают в новую жизнь. Мы позволили себе вольность в этом пункте и интерпретировали его так, как нам хочется. Каждый из вас получил по полоске бумаги, на которой написал свои обещания, а мы на обороте написали свои. В этом больше смысла, как нам видится. Шерлок?  
Шерлок словно невзначай бросает взгляд на брюки Джона, затем переключает внимание на Грега.   
— Грег, ты первый. Сначала прочти свою сторону, потом нашу.   
Грег, с новой стрижкой, в лучшем костюме, начищенных до блеска туфлях, слегка краснеет. Выступления перед публикой его никогда не волновали, он считает себя эмоциональным парнем, но это ведь Джон и Шерлок. Он хочет все сделать правильно. Глубоко вздохнув, он начинает:  
— Я, Грег Лестрейд, обещаю делать вашу жизнь захватывающей, приглашая на места преступления, которые не могу раскрыть самостоятельно… Погодите, я этого не писал! Я определенно этого не писал!  
Джон проводит рукой по лицу и смотрит на Шерлока, который направил невинный взгляд на брюки Джона. Спустя несколько секунд тот признается со вздохом.  
— Ладно, настоящий листок в кармане твоего пиджака.  
Лестрейд лезет в карман, достает исходный вариант, молча прочитывает его и начинает заново:  
— Я, Грег Лестрейд, обещаю доверять вам, когда мне скажет это внутренний голос, не орать, когда я могу шептать, и всегда уточнять, насколько важна просьба, прежде чем посылать в квартиру вертолетное подразделение. Шерлок, обещаю уважать нашу дружбу. Джон, обещаю вытаскивать тебя в пивнушку, когда тебе это понадобится. Мне читать другую сторону?   
— Пожалуйста.  
— Там сказано: «Джон и я обещаем уважительно относиться к нашим рабочим отношениям, не дедуцировать о твоей личной жизни, пока сам не попросишь, и пытаться выказать нашу признательность за важную роль коллеги и друга, которую ты играешь в нашей жизни».  
Грег смотрит в бумажку долгое мгновение с открытым и безоружным выражением лица, затем дрогнувшим голосом говорит:  
— Спасибо, большое спасибо вам обоим. Это много значит для меня.  
Джон временно отпускает руки Шерлока, чтобы похлопать Грега по спине, и опять оборачивается к Шерлоку, который хватает его за руки с такой жадностью, будто боится, что Джон сбежит. Джон ободряюще улыбается Шерлоку и поднимает бровь.  
Шерлок кивает и произносит:  
— Молли, ты следующая.  
Молли похожа на беспризорницу, в ее непрозрачных колготках и переливающемся обтягивающем платье без рукавов. Она пришла в кардигане, но от камина жарко, и она сняла его. Гусиная кожа на руках вовсе не от холода. Не поднимая головы, она чувствует, что на ней внимание всех присутствующих, приосанивается, поднимая плечи и подбородок, потом начинает говорить:   
— Мне не нужно читать свои слова. Я долго и упорно думала, что сказать вам обоим. Шерлок, обещаю тебе защищать и лелеять твои врожденные таланты и быть рядом, вне зависимости от того, что тебе нужно. Джон, обещаю никогда от тебя ничего не скрывать, особенно секреты Шерлока, или помогать ему в чем-нибудь, что может тебе повредить. Вот что я хочу сказать.  
Она сглатывает, слегка кивает и смотрит на цветы, которые держит в руке. Вздрагивает, когда чувствует на своей руке его руку, а затем Шерлок поднимает ее лицо и целует в щёчку.  
— Молли Хупер. На моей записке написано, что я обещаю всегда видеть тебя.  
Он целует ее в макушку, затем отходит на место, и Джон продолжает:  
— А я постараюсь, чтобы он это сделал, Молли. Обещаю.   
Следом выступает Майк, покраснев, когда читает:  
— Обещаю всегда праздновать день, когда познакомил вас, и всегда, уходя из лаборатории, оставлять свет включенным. Ваши слова на обороте говорят: «Джон и я обещаем всегда праздновать день, когда ты нас познакомил».  
Он машет бумажкой и, хихикая, засовывает ее в карман. Поворачивается к миссис Хадсон, которая терзает уже шестой платочек и всю церемонию причитает и утирает слезы.   
— Вы в порядке, миссис Хадсон?  
— Ох, Джон, Шерлок! Просто посмотрите на себя! Я всегда это знала! Но могла только говорить. Все эти шутки по поводу второй спальни наверху… А теперь посмотрите на себя, как же я счастлива! По-настоящему счастлива! Дорогие! Дайте только надеть очки! Шерлок и Джон, обещаю всегда стучаться, особенно после того случая в прошлую субботу. Я сразу вспомнила о своем Френке…   
— Миссис Хадсон! — Джон поднял палец и покачал головой.  
— Да, дорогой. Верно. Обещаю всегда стучаться, никогда не вытирать пыль, делать чай, когда он вам нужен, не впускать ужасных людей из ЦРУ, и быть рядом с вами всегда, когда вам это нужно. Ох, что это я… опять плачу!  
Молли подходит к ней и берет за руку.   
— Продолжайте, миссис Хадсон, — шепчет она. — Вы все прекрасно говорите.   
— А вот что вы написали для меня. «Миссис Хадсон! Хоть вы не наша домохозяйка, мы с Шерлоком обещаем позволять вам заботиться о нас столько, сколько вам хочется, и ценить вас за это.» Спасибо, мальчики, это так мило!  
Наступает короткая пауза, во время которой миссис Хадсон сморкается, затем бросается к мальчикам, чтобы их обнять. Затем Майкрофт снова берет слово. Он заканчивает благодарить присутствующих, когда его прерывает Грег.  
— Постойте, а Майкрофт разве не должен дать клятву поддержки?  
Майкрофт, полагающий, что он исключен из этой части церемонии, тускло улыбается и начинает объясняться, но Шерлок поворачивается и произносит:  
— Майкрофт, на самом деле, брось. Суть в том (и я думаю, вы все это знаете), что Майкрофт дал мне все свои клятвы годы назад, когда я был ребенком и едва понимал, что он мне говорит. Большую часть моей жизни он выполнял эти обещания даже тогда, когда это было чрезвычайно трудно. Майкрофт, ты самый раздражающий, назойливый брат, которого только можно себе представить, но я иногда рад этому. Мы с Джоном хотим сказать, что…   
— Позволь мне, — прерывает его Джон. Гордость за стоящего рядом человека переполняет его и грозит разорвать на части, если он не выскажется немедленно. — Шерлок хочет сказать, что мы обещаем позволять тебе беспокоиться о нас постоянно, но в пределах разумного, и обещаем не подрывать твои усилия, тоже в пределах разумного.   
— Да, — подтверждает Шерлок тоном, ставящим окончательную точку в этом разговоре.   
Майкрофт молча кивает, выражая благодарное согласие, и отчаянно пытается скрыть неожиданную волну эмоций, перебирая карточки в руке.   
— Отлично, — и он смотрит на одну из карточек. — Мы будем?..   
— Да, давайте, — отвечает Шерлок и притягивает Джона чуть ближе.  
— Шерлок и Джон уже обменялись кольцами. Эти новые кольца, сделанные из старого материала, напоминают мне о Фениксе, легендарной птице, погибшей и возродившейся из пепла. В результате больших жертв, риска для жизни и огромного мужества эти двое теперь соединились вместе.  
Шерлок отчаянно хочет вставить пять копеек по поводу легендарных дельфинов, возродившихся из пепла, но эта аналогия не имеет смысла, а сообразить, из чего могут возродиться дельфины, кроме волн, он не в состоянии. В итоге он возвращает свое внимание к словам Майкрофта.  
— …а теперь, Шерлок и Джон, обменяйтесь клятвами.  
Они долго разговаривали об этом, в последний раз — в постели утром, целуясь под одеялами. Они пришли к соглашению, что список Шерлока является краеугольным камнем, но читать его вслух не следует. Шерлок предложил прошептать его друг другу на ухо, тогда никто не услышит. Джон, всегда получающий удовольствие, когда этот звучный голос шептал ему секреты на ухо, возразил, что в этом случае не будут задействованы свидетели, в итоге был предложен компромисс. Каждый из них прочтёт только одну строчку, имея в виду, что за ней подразумеваются все остальные.   
Шерлок захотел продолжить дебаты, но Джон заподозрил, что Шерлок пытается проявить непокорность ради непокорности, посему улучил подходящий момент и прекратил обсуждение раз и навсегда. Он скользнул под простыни и взял Шерлока в рот, пока тот возбужденно перечислял все преимущества шептания фраз на ухо, и поток аргументов начал иссякать.   
— Немедленно вернись! Ты… _ох_... ты просто пытаешься… _боже_ … отвлечь меня, Джон.   
— Не-а, — промямлил Джон, занятый важным делом.   
— Сей же момент возвращайся и… _боже_ … Джон….  
— Что такое, любимый?   
— Что _что такое_? Где ты _такому_ научился? О, _боже_ …  
Джон продолжал, пока стонущий и извивающийся Шерлок не оказался весьма далек от способности логически мыслить и говорить. Он продолжал, пока по подбородку не потекла слюна, а потом остановился и сказал:  
— Шерлок…  
— _Не. Останавливайся. Ради всего СВЯТОГО. ДЖОН!_  
— Есть проблема?  
— _Пожалуйста, Джон, пожалуйста…_  
— Каждый по одной строчке?  
— _Что?.. Одна строчка?.. Да, боже, да, все, что хочешь, только не останавливайся…_  
Позже совершенно выдохшийся Шерлок обвинил Джона в манипулировании и вырывании согласия в том, с чем бы Шерлок никогда не согласился. Однако Джон лишь облизнул губы и сказал:  
— В войне и любви все средства хороши, — что явилось убойным аргументом, крыть который Шерлоку было нечем.   
И вот сейчас они стоят очень близко и смотрят друг на друга. Шерлок держит Джона под локти, а руки Джона легко лежат на предплечьях Шерлока. Никто из них не знает, какую именно строчку из списка Шерлока выбрал другой, и значимость последующих минут буквально звенит в пространстве.   
Шерлок улыбается Джону легкой улыбкой, полной нежности и понимания, потому что глаза Джона наполняются слезами и становятся огромными. Он громко шмыгает носом. Сзади, со стороны полукруга гостей, раздается шорох носовых платочков.  
Джон слегка кивает, давая понять Шерлоку, что он готов. Шерлок откашливается и начинает:  
— Джон. Джон Ватсон. Мой Джон. Если бы ты, или кто-то другой, в любой момент моей жизни сказал бы мне, что я буду стоять рядом с человеком, который полностью принимает меня таким, какой я есть, и хочет быть со мной без всяких условий и оговорок, кто любит меня, заботится обо мне, искренне восхищен мной, я поднял бы его на смех и обвинил его в том, что надо мной издеваются. Все думали, что я был не способен, а, может, даже не достоин, принять то, что ты мне давал. Я тоже так думал. Я всегда буду благодарен тебе за то, что ты доказал, как все мы заблуждались. Глубоко и отчаянно заблуждались. Джон, я долго и серьезно думал о том, что скажу тебе сегодня. В итоге я понял, что мы уже все сказали друг другу, поэтому и стоим сейчас здесь. После того, как всю жизнь я запрещал себе любовь и близость, я выбрал тебя. Тебе, Джон, это дозволено. Ты — единственный.   
Джон уже беззвучно плачет, не таясь. Шерлок пальцами вытирает слезы с его щек. Джон закрывает глаза и делает глубокие вдохи, желая успокоиться. Становится гораздо легче, когда Шерлок прерывает напряжение момента словами:  
— Джон, соберись. Теперь твоя очередь сказать мне, какой я великолепный! Я так долго этого жду!  
Джон смеется, в его глазах сияет астрономический синий сдвиг в сторону Шерлокова центра притяжения.   
— Я так рад, что ты не уклоняешься от верного пути, любимый! — шепчет он, а гости весело смеются и выдыхают с облегчением.  
Джон делает шаг вперед, кладя руки ему на грудь, кончики пальцев — на лацканах пиджака цвета морских глубин. Шерлок инстинктивно обнимает Джона за талию, заключая в объятия.   
— Шерлок, тот, кто сомневается в твоей способности глубоко чувствовать — преступник. Ты — самый блистательный и умнейший человек, которого я имел удовольствие знать. Никого не удивит, что с того момента, как ты позволил себе чувствовать, ты стал одним из самых страстных, сентиментальных и пылких людей, о которых можно только мечтать. Я — реципиент твоего интеллектуального и эмоционального гения, за что никогда не устану тебя благодарить. Шерлок, ты впустил меня, позволил себе быть со мной, и теперь я обещаю тебе от всего сердца, что мой выбор всегда будет один — быть с тобой. Во веки веков!  
Шерлок не ждет, пока Майкрофт произнесет всю официальную чепуху, полагающуюся моменту. Он обхватывает лицо Джона своими тонкими пальцами, зарываясь в волосы, и жарко и собственнически его целует. Сзади раздается хор восклицаний «ох» и «м-м-м», а Майкрофт опять перебирает карточки в поисках нужной.  
Никто не обращает особого внимания на его слова:  
— Объявляю вас мужем и мужем. Можете продолжать… м-м-м… делать то, что вы делаете.

…

Гости стоят в комнате, радуясь и поздравляя новоиспеченных молодоженов, чокаясь шампанским и поедая торт. Канапе признаны восхитительными, и теперь в комнате царит мирная, радостная атмосфера праздника.  
— Скажите, — спрашивает Молли, — вы собираетесь уехать куда-нибудь на медовый месяц?  
Джон пытается не захлебнуться шампанским, когда слышит ответ Шерлока.  
— Да, мы уже заказали секс-каникулы и отправляемся завтра днем.  
— Вряд ли вам нужны особые секс-каникулы с учетом того секса, что уже есть между вами. Боже мой, столько шума, мальчики! В моем возрасте неприлично слушать такое!  
— Вы настаивали на этом в течение многих лет, миссис Хадсон! Не притворяйтесь, что вам не нравится, — пожурил ее Шерлок, целуя в щечку.  
— Насчет такого не уверена, но я счастлива, что вы, наконец, разобрались с собой.  
Джон решительно возвращает разговор к грядущим каникулам:  
— Как Шерлок уже сказал, мы завтра едем на месяц в Гонолулу.  
— Гонолулу! На целый месяц! Кому же я буду звонить по поводу самых сложных преступлений?  
— Разве ты не платишь Андерсону и Донован за это? Хотя мне очевидно, почему с такими сотрудниками ты продолжаешь звонить мне.  
— Справедливо, сам виноват. Итак, в чем план? Месяц отдыха и расслабухи на прекрасных Гавайских островах?  
— Типа того, — подтверждает Джон. — Но в основном мы выбрали Гонолулу, потому что там есть Институт дельфинов, и у Шерлока будет представительная когорта для специального исследования коммуникации дельфинов и о том, как эти знания можно применить для человеческого общения.  
— Боже, помоги нам!  
— Майкрофт, на самом-то деле… Твой брат обладает самыми развитыми дедуктивными способностями на планете. Да, более развитыми, чем у тебя. Эти способности будут чрезвычайно полезны при изучении дельфинов.   
Шерлок расцветает под потоком гордости своего мужа и даже становится чуточку выше.   
— К тому же, — добавляет он, — дельфины известны как весьма сексуально активные животные. Они могут быть гомо-, бисексуальны, не блюдут моногамию, могут спариваться по несколько раз в час. С сексуальной точки зрения…  
— Верно, Шерлок, но я не уверен, что наши гости хотят услышать подробности горячего дельфиньего секса на Гавайях. Надеюсь, что ты согласишься, что вся эта немоногамная жизнь вовсе не так уж привлекательна.   
— По отношению к нам, Джон, конечно же, нет!   
Шерлок целует Джона в макушку и обнимает крепче, хотя его приверженность моногамии вряд ли нуждается в доказательствах. Но продемонстрировать сексуальный интерес, возможно, стоит, посему он сдвигает руку на задницу Джона и крепко ее стискивает.  
Гости быстренько понимают намек, поздравляют супругов и исчезают. Только миссис Хадсон немного задерживается, глядя на пустые фужеры и тарелки с размазанной на них глазурью от торта. Джон вежливо ее выпроваживает, говоря, что она сделала более чем достаточно, и он сам все уберет. Больше всего в эту минуту он хочет затащить Шерлока в постель.  
Джон закрывает дверь и запирает ее на замок, затем поворачивается и видит Шерлока, стоящего посередине комнаты, тихого и задумчивого после праздничной суматохи.  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок идет к нему навстречу, медленно, явно погруженный в собственные мысли.  
— М-м-м, я в порядке, Джон, более чем в порядке. Я просто думал о том, как вещь, которую тысячи людей делают ежедневно, может ощущаться такой экстраординарно уникальной. Свадебная церемония, законно признанный союз, почему это воспринимается так беспрецедентно?  
— Это беспрецедентно для каждой пары. В мире это культурный обряд, но для нас это беспрецедентное событие. Не каждый день мы стоим перед друзьями и обмениваемся клятвами любви и преданности. Ты доволен тем, как это прошло?  
— Да, ты теперь мой.   
— Я всегда был твоим.  
— Но теперь ты по-настоящему, на самом деле, без сомнения мой. Мы съели по этому поводу торт!   
Джон со смехом обнимает Шерлока и целует его шею.   
— Опять ты со своим тортом. Я нахожу тебя воистину великолепным, надеюсь, ты это знаешь.   
— Знаю. И нахожу, что ты полностью заслуживаешь торта.  
— Заслуживаю торта? Что это значит?  
— Принеси в кровать кусок, и я тебе покажу.  
— Может, нам тогда удастся прикончить торт до отъезда в Гонолулу.  
— Может быть. Интересно, дельфины любят торты, или…   
— Заткнись уже со своими дельфинами, бери торт и двигай в кровать.  
— Слушаюсь, мой муж!


End file.
